Chillberg Island/Main Quest Line
This page details the main quest line for Chillberg Island. Your character level will need to be 100 or higher to gain access to these quests. =Ice Floe= Cold Calling Several adventurers have told you about the discovery of a large, frozen island. What treasures and pleasures await? Head to your Nation's port, find a boat worthy of your patronage, and let the adventure begin! Task *Board a boat to Chillberg Island Reward *130,250 Experience Points It's Grim Up North! Chillberg Island is particularly inhositable, mainly due to the fact that it's so cold! Mind you, the Enutrof Styffen Chillberg, the island's namesake, seems to have found happiness there. Go and see him and find out more about the region. Task *Speak to Styffen Chillberg at Chillberg Camp **He is the Clan Member of Chillberg Ice Floe, marked by a gold star at 0,0 Reward *130,250 Experience Points You're Not Ready! Chillberg nearly caught the Lurgi just looking at you. To avoid the same thing happening to new arrivals, he's suggested you go and see the Guild of Hunters, experts at surviving in the most inhospitiable places. They should be able to put together a suitable outfit for you to wear. Task *Speak to David Croquette at the Guild of Hunters' camp **Marked by a orange !' at (1,-3) in Ice Floe Reward *760,000 Experience Points Not By The Hairs On My Chinny Chin Chin Listen, little adventurer, you may have defeated monsters more powerful than enraged Tofus, but it's the cold that'll kill you here! I can make you some survival gear. Fetch me what I need from out Brrrbli reserve, unless you want to end up looking like a Freezepop. Task *Find 10 Untreated Brrbli Furs in the Guild of Hunter's park **Go to the Brrbli reserve, a little south of the camp, marked by a orange '! *Take the furs to David Croquette of the Guild of Hunters Reward *600 *2,605,000 Experience Points *Icy Costume Trampling and Sampling Now that you've got the proper equipment, you can start harvesting samples of Pure Taroudium for Styffen Chillberg. Task *Extract 10 samples of Pure Taroudium **Use the pickaxe Styffen gives you to mine the Taroudium scattered across the map, marked by dots *Take the samples of Pure Taroudium to Styffen Chillberg Reward *600 *1,302,500 Experience Points Pirates of Taroudium The god Enutrof is starting to get on Chillberg's nerves, and on yours by proxy. Having heard about the price of Taroudium on the World's markets, a band of pirates has stolen the explorer's merchandise. You've been looking forward to giving those pirates a good kicking ever since that episode on the Dark Hurl! When you're done you should finally get the climbing equipment you need to explore the rest of the island and uncover its hidden treasures... Task *Find the pirate's lair at the south of Chillberg Island *Find 10 Stolen Cargo in the pirate's place **Can be obatined by either gathering them from the boxes along the edge of the lair or killing pirates. The pirates here are aggressive and will run toward you to aggro you on sight. *Take the Stolen Cargo to Chillberg *Ask Chillberg for some Climbing Gear Reward *600 *3,256,250 Experience Points *Climbing Gear Cliffhanger Now that you have rediscovered the mountaineering equipment, descend into the Gorge and find a way to access the Tower and its long lost treasures. Task *Use the Climbing Gear at the Gorge Plateau **Located at (0,-5) *Explore the Ruins of the Asparah Gorge Rewards *651,250 Experience Points =Snowbound Snowbound Village= The Strange Village in the Snow As surprises go, this is pretty surprising - it looks like a village once stood here. But where are the people? There's a creature dressed a little like a priest standing by the ruined church, and it looks like it wants to talk to you. Perhaps it knows more about what happened here. Task *Meet the Father Deepboar in the Snowbound Snowbound Village Rewards *651,250 Experience Points A Story of the Past It all makes sense now - you're on the legendary Island of Frigost! According to Father Deepboar, the Ice Dofus is at the top of Count Harebourg's castle. Unfortunately for you, since the Second Burial, the only way to access it is to go through the locked basement of the Manor at the end of the village. The Manor is now home to a certain Missiz Freezz, a former lieutenant of the Count. She leads an army of Chafers. Father Deepboar kept a register in the clinic under his church. Have a look through it and see if you can find any more clues. Task *Enter Father Deepboar's clinic *Find a clue concerning the snowbound passage Rewards *1,302,500 Experience Points A Tale from the Crypt As you read Father Deepboar's notes, you find yourself drawn into the past, to the time of Ogrest's Chaos. Try to find out where the key to the Snowbound portal is as you tend to the survivors from the village. Task *Treat Herr Peece *Treat Mayor Cantile *Treat Cap'n Tankerous *Treat Al Ive *Treat Hippolyte Thermia *Treat Jean-Pierre Kofkof *Treat Geoff Rey *Treat Lisa Kaya *Treat Lou Bricante *Treat Quentin Flush *Speak to Father Deepboar Rewards *1,302,500 Experience Points *Snowbound Snowbound Village Library The Day After The information gleaned from Father Deepboar's notes is clear. The key to the portal and the treasures contained in Harebourg Castle must be in... the library! Task *Go to the library to find the key to the buried passage *Search the books for a clue about the location of the key Rewards *651,250 Experience Points Oh Ye of Brittle Faith The book you found in the library tells the story of Father Deepboar and his resistence against the tyrannical Missiz Freezz. Perhaps if you keep reading to the end you'll find out what he did with that flipping key! Task *Tell Father Deepboar you are ready to fight Missiz Freezz *Resist Missiz Freezz's Assault Rewards *600 *5,427,000 Experience Points The Key to the Castle In the Frigostian flashback, you clearly heard Father Deepboar tell you where the key was: in the stack of books detailing the benefits of chastity and frigidity. Take this key and head to the heart of the ancient continent of Frigost: Harebourg Castle. Task *Take the key from the book called The Benefits of Chastity and Fridigity *Go through the Snowbound Manor to reach Harebourg Castle Rewards *1,302,500 Experience Points =Harebourg Castle= Mechaccino You have finally reached the heart of Harebourg County. The area is patrolled by strange machines that resemble living creatures with unnerving detail. If such an accurate imitation of like is possible, then it is highly likely that at least one of them will be able to interact with you. Explore the courtyard of Harebourg Castle and talk to the Frigostian Communication Protocol Mecha. Task *Speak to Klap-Klap Rewards *651,250 Experience Points Sylargh's Secret Klap-Klap says that the top of the tower is inaccessible. However, he remembers that his master had started work on a flying machine. Make your way to Sylargh's workshop and see what you can find. Task *Head to Sylargh's workshop *Solve the enigma to gain access to the ship Rewards *5,427,000 Experience Points Ticket Please Enter the zeppelin and find a way to get it working again. Task *Enter the zeppelin *Reactivate the machine Rewards *5,427,000 Experience Points Higher! Higher! The Harebourg Pearl is back in action! Make your way to the cockpit and then up to the top of Harebourg Tower! Task *Head to the bridge of the zeppelin *Reach the top of Harebourg Tower with the zeppelin Rewards *600 *7,598,000 Experience Points Hibernatus You have finally reached the top of Harebourg Tower. Have a look around, there are treasures hidden here for sure! Task *Search the top of the tower Rewards *50,000 Experience Points Five-Finger Diss Count You have freed Count Harebourg from his icy prison. Maybe it wasn't the right thing to do... He seems kind of bummed that you woke him up. Use force to get him to snap out of it! Task *Hold your own against Count Harebourg Rewards *600 *5 shared Ability Points *7,598,000 Experience Points =Videos= The quests are broken down into three parts: The videos are a complete guide of what you need to do to complete the quests therefore they may well be deemed as spoliers. *Part 1 Chillber Island (Ice Floe Zapp) *Part 2 Ruins of the Asparah Gorge (Snowbound Snowbound Village Zapp) *Part 3 Harebourg (Hareburg Castle Zapp) Category:Quest